


Coq Au Vin

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dom Will Graham, Drinking & Talking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Scratching, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Hannibal accidentally spills wine on Will, which sets off a very pleasant chain of events.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Coq Au Vin

**Author's Note:**

> I found this French chicken dish called Coq Au Vin, which literally translates to "Cock and Wine" and I was like "lmao I have to write an NSFW Hannigram fic and use this title" so here we are. Enjoy!

It had started off as a simple peck on the lips. Hannibal, after finishing his meal, had leaned over to kiss Will chastely, pulling away after only a moment to begin retrieving their dishes.

Will was not so easily satisfied, however, and had pulled Hannibal close for another kiss, and another, and another, eventually resulting in their current mess.

During one of the kisses, Hannibal had begun to pull away, not wanting to get too distracted from cleaning up after dinner, and his hand moved to settle on the table behind him. Somehow, though, Will had kissed him into such a daze that he had overestimated the distance, and ended up knocking over Will’s wine glass, which tipped forward and spilled onto Will’s lap.

Will laughed at the accident, delighted to see Hannibal so out of sorts.

Hannibal was not nearly as amused.

“My favorite pair of jeans,” Will says teasingly. “How dare you, Dr. Lecter. Cleaning these will cost a fortune. I’ll have to run them through the machine  _ twice _ .”

Hannibal tries to smile, but he can’t bring himself to find the comedy in having ruined any of Will’s clothing, or having broken one of his new glasses.

“I apologize for the accident,” he says, beginning to clean off the table. “Go upstairs and change clothes, I’ll meet you in the living room once I’ve finished washing dishes.”

Will kisses him on the cheek. “It’s okay, Hannibal, don’t worry about it,” he says, getting up from the table.

Hannibal continues to clean things up while Will heads upstairs to change out of his stained clothes, leaving only his wine glass and the bottle so he can have a drink when he’s finished. Once he has the mess in the dining room cleaned, he moves into the kitchen with the dishes and begins taking care of the remnants of their dinner, feeling a twinge of guilt, worried that he had ruined the evening.

When he is finished, he walks back into the dining room, seeing Will at the head of the table. He’s dressed in clean clothes and sipping wine from the glass Hannibal left behind. 

“Join me upstairs?” Will asks. It’s not really a question.

Hannibal smiles. He has a feeling he knows where this is leading. “Of course.”

It’s a quiet trip to Hannibal’s bedroom, and Will stops in the doorway for a kiss.

“They’re just clothes, Hannibal,” he says, sensing Hannibal’s lingering discontent.

“I take great pride in how I dress, Will. You cannot blame me for worrying when I carelessly ruin another person’s belongings.”

Will snorts. “If you feel so torn up about it, then I’ll offer you a way to make it up to me.”

“Will you, now?” Hannibal asks.

Will turns away from Hannibal and heads to the bed, taking a seat on his side of it. He sets his glass on the nightstand, and his hand moves to the zipper on his jeans.

Hannibal swallows. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he admits, walking over to Will. “Not that I am objecting. I’m just…surprised.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Will replies. “You’re under no real obligation to—” Will stops talking when Hannibal settles himself on his knees, between Will’s spread legs. 

“I am quite aware of my obligations, Will,” he replies. “And I am aware of my desires as well. So allow me to make it up to you.”

Will chuckles softly and runs a hand through Hannibal’s hair. “You’re something else,” he remarks, picking his glass back up and taking a sip. “Go on, then, Hannibal. I don’t think it’s a proper apology if I have to do the work here.”

Hannibal nods, and his hands reach for Will’s zipper. Before he can unzip Will’s pants, the hand settled in his hair tugs slightly.

“What are you supposed to say, Hannibal?” he asks.

Hannibal licks his lips and doesn’t meet Will’s eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Much better. Keep going,” Will says, his hand relaxing in Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal unzips Will’s jeans and pulls them down, followed by Will’s boxers. Hannibal then puts his hands on Will’s thighs and looks back up at him, as if waiting for a cue.

Will smiles and begins carding his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “I said  _ keep going _ , Hannibal. Make it up to me.”

Hannibal takes Will into his mouth, sliding his head all the way with very little effort, resulting in a sharp inhale from the man above him. If he could, he’d smile.

Will moans, his hand leaving Hannibal’s hair to lay flat on the bed, keeping himself upright. His hips twitch, as much as he tries to keep them still, and the wine in his glass sloshes around for a moment. He composes himself quickly, though, and takes another sip.

“Someone is eager to please tonight,” Will says as Hannibal begins to bob his head slowly. He moans again, letting his hips cant upwards this time, smiling at the noise Hannibal makes. “Speaking of eager,” he says, trying to even out his breathing. “The look on your face when I invited you upstairs… You had already thought about making it up to me, hadn’t you? Not like this, though.”

Hannibal doesn’t pull away to answer. He’d rather not tell Will what he had envisioned for his apology, but he was sure that, considering Will was addressing the topic, he had already figured it out.

Unwilling to let Hannibal off that easy, Will grabs him by his hair and pulls his head up, yanking harshly to force Hannibal to look up at him, pleased by the noises Hannibal makes.

“You had already thought about making it up to me,” he repeats, a teasing smile appearing. “But not like this, right?”

Hannibal swallows. “Not like this, no,” he replies.

Will’s features shift, his expression reading as a silent warning.

“No, sir,” Hannibal corrects himself.

The smile returns, more satisfied than teasing now. “What did you imagine I would ask of you, darling?” he asks, his grip on Hannibal’s hair loosening. He raises his glass to his lips.

Hannibal only swallows in response. He’s not embarrassed or ashamed, but he isn’t fond of the expression on Will’s face either. He enjoys the reactions he elicits from being stubborn far more than the ones he elicits from being obedient anyway.

Just as expected, the hand in Hannibal’s hair tightens its grip again and pulls harshly. Hannibal bites his lip hard, tasting blood, but manages to stay silent.

“You’re supposed to be apologizing. Being a brat doesn’t fall into that category,” Will says.

“I am not—”

Will tugs Hannibal’s hair sharply again. “Talking back doesn’t fall into that category either.” He hums. “You said you don’t hide from God, Hannibal. So why are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding from you,” he replies.

Will takes a moment to examine Hannibal, then takes another slow sip from his glass. “Did you think I was going to ask you to fuck me?”

The question nearly knocks the breath out of Hannibal. There’s something oddly arousing about Will’s choice of words.

“Yes,” he replies softly.

That satisfied smirk finds its way back onto Will’s face. “Back to your apology, darling,” he says, setting his glass on the bedside table.

Hannibal doesn’t hesitate to fulfill Will’s command, leaning forward and dragging his tongue up the underside of Will’s cock, looking up at Will through his lashes.

Will’s breath hitches in response, and he starts to pet Hannibal. “Don’t tease,” he says.

Hannibal doesn’t talk back this time. He takes Will’s cock back into his mouth, moaning softly, and focuses on dragging out Will’s pleasure rather than rushing his orgasm. He ignores how uncomfortable his own pants are, digging his nails into Will’s thighs. The noises he draws out of Will are more than worth ignoring his own desire.

Will lets out a sharp gasp when Hannibal digs his nails in, his own hips bucking up which his hand forces Hannibal’s head further down. “Someone seems bothered,” he comments. “Hard already, Hannibal?”

Hannibal grips Will’s thighs harder, and the other man barely stifles his laughter.

“Do you—  _ ah…  _ Do you know what’s really funny, Hannibal?” Will asks.

Hannibal looks up at Will through his lashes again, as if to say,  _ tell me _ , and Will hums.

“People look at me, and then they look at you, and they assume you’re the dominant one in the relationship. Sometimes it’s because you’re older, or because you’re a slight bit taller. Sometimes it’s because you’re more refined, or, in some areas, more intelligent.” Will tugs Hannibal’s hair again, shivering when Hannibal moans around his cock. “They’re stupid, aren’t they, Hannibal? They’re blind. They can’t see how tightly I’ve got you wrapped around my finger. It’s a shame, really.”

Hannibal blinks, confused by what Will means.

Will recognizes his lover’s confusion and continues, saying, “No one else can see how beautiful you are like this.”

Hannibal shuts his eyes, avoiding Will’s gaze, and tries to ignore the growing warmth across his face and in his chest. 

He finally gives up his relaxed approach and begins putting more effort into sucking Will off, dissatisfied until Will begins grasping at his hair with both hands, moaning loudly amidst broken-off warnings to slow down. Hannibal doesn’t relent in the slightest.

“Hannibal,” Will breathes. “H-Hannibal,  _ fuck _ !”

Hannibal drags his nails down Will’s thighs and feels Will’s cock twitch in response. A few moments later, Will comes down his throat, head tipped back and jaw slack. His thighs shake as Hannibal moves his head all the way down once more, swallowing around his cock and staying in place until Will begins to soften and weakly tries to push Hannibal away.

Hannibal obliges Will’s silent request, making an obscene noise as he does so. A single strand of saliva connects his bottom lip to Will’s cock, and he licks his lips to break it.

“Was that a proper apology?” he asks, his voice a bit raspy.

In lieu of a response, Will grabs Hannibal by the front of his shirt and hauls him upward for a kiss, gladly savoring the taste of himself on Hannibal’s tongue. When they part, he says, “That was perfect.” He releases Hannibal, and the man settles back onto his knees. 

Will reaches for the glass on the bedside table and takes a sip of wine. He then looks to Hannibal and holds the glass out.

“Would you like some?” he asks.

Hannibal nods and reaches for the glass, but Will shakes his head and bats Hannibal’s hand away. He presses the rim of the glass to Hannibal’s lips, and the man opens his mouth obediently, drinking until the glass is empty.

“Good boy,” Will purrs, setting the glass aside once more. He kicks off his jeans and boxers, which had been left pooled around his ankles, and begins removing his shirt. “I believe you’re due for a reward. Join me on the bed, Hannibal. Clothes off.”

Hannibal does as asked, climbing onto the bed and beginning to shed his outfit. As he does so, he can’t help but think that he should spill wine on Will more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
